Perfectly Possible
by iIsDemiGod
Summary: Oneshot, PercyxNico: Percy is wondering if his breakup with Annabeth was the right thing, untill someone comes and proves to him that it was. Slash.


_A/N: I just had the most random urge to write a one-shot, and I was debating weather or not to make it Percy/Nico or Perabeth. Being the slash-obsessed fan girl that I am, I chose Percy/Nico. :D I can't wait for all of the flames I get. SO review, like I said, I'm excited for all of the flames from people who have nothing to flame about except for the fact that it's slash. Ah, homophobes. But I enjoy good reviews too, they make my day. [: _

_Anyway, enjoy! Even though it's horrible short.I wrote it when I was really tired._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Nico, Annabeth, or anything else I don't own that's in this story. I do, however, own a nice, comfy bed which I should be asleep in by now, but instead am writing this story. Bad Amber!_

oOo

I was sitting by the lake, under a tree, moping. I had my legs pulled up to my chest and I was looking deeply into the water. Today was horrible, so I deserved to mope.

Why was Pouty-Percy moping, you ask?

Because I just broke up with my girlfriend, I answer. And for a reason some people would think of me as stupid for. It was a reason that normal guys couldn't even comprehend, because all they want is sex. They don't normally want a relationship or real love.

Long story short, I broke up with my gorgeous, intelligent, trustworthy, lovely girlfriend because I didn't love her. I didn't get "sparks" anymore when I kissed her. I didn't think about her twenty-four seven or need to be around her anymore.

So now, I was sitting by the lake, trying to get my thoughts under control by watching the water and hoping that breaking up with Annabeth was the right thing to do.

My life is so confusing.

"Hey Percy, strange meeting you here. Well, not really, but still." I heard a familiar voice say, before feeling someone sit down next to me. "So what are we looking at?" the voice asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not really observing anything, Nico. I'm thinking." I said somewhat bitterly. He shrugged.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I so don't want to talk about it." I said which, of course, only made the fourteen year old bug pester me more.

"Seriously, Percy. What's up with you? You can trust me." He said, and I shook my head.

"It's nothing, Nico." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Percy." He said, slightly frustrating me.

"Really? You sure about that?" I said cleverly, and again, he rolled his eyes.

"Very clever. Now seriously, what's wrong?" I sighed.

"I don't need to tell you." I said defensively.

"Yes, yes you do." He said, smirking. Okay, now I was determined to win this battle.

"No, no I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't! Nico, this is childish!"

"Since when are you so up-tight?"

"Okay, now you're getting on my nerves."

"And why is that?"

"Because I really, really don't want to talk about what happened."

"Well, if it's that bad, maybe you should tell someone."

"Not falling for it, Nico."

"Falling for what?" IO sighed. I knew I was going to have to tell him eventually.

"I broke up with Annabeth." I said simply, and I expected him to prod me with more questions, but instead, he just sat there. "Uh, Nico?" I asked and he snapped out of it. Whatever 'it' was.

"Huh? Oh, right. Why did you break up with her?" he asked, and I looked at the ground.

"I didn't love her anymore." I said quietly, and he looked confused.

"Really? You guys seemed all in love and lost in each other's eyes and all of that other stuff that makes me want to vomit." He said, and I laughed.

"I think I did, at one point, but somewhere in the relationship, the sparks and all that just kind of…stopped. It was becoming more of a hassle than a comfort, and I eventually just gave up, I think." I said, telling him everything. Why is it that he somehow always managed to do that to me? It was like, one of his stupid puppy dog looks, and I was hypnotized or something.

Wait….No, not possible.

There was no possible way I was falling for Nico.

He looked at me with his dark eyes, "Define 'love'." He said. Well, that was a weird question.

"I don't know, the electric shock when I kissed her, the feeling like I was flying whenever we held hands or had any type of physical contact, never wanting to let go when I hugged her…everything that just stopped." I said, and he nodded, still looking at me. I took a chance; I looked him in the eyes.

And I was lost. His eyes were pitch black, something I'd never noticed before, but they looked bottomless, like I could stare into them forever. And I know that's way corny and over used, but that's the only way to describe them.

Okay…possible

"Than tell me one thing…" he said, and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and everything I had ever felt with Annabeth was happening times five hundred. I felt like I was flying, and my whole body felt like it was being struck by lightning, and the only two people in this world were me and Nico. I put one hand on his shoulder while the other tangled in his hair; he was doing the same.

The kiss deepened and all I wanted to do was pull him closer, even though we were the closest we could possibly get. Of course, being Nico, he just _had _to pull back.

"How was that?" he asked, smirking slightly. I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"It was…" I trailed off, entwining out hands, which fit together perfectly. Like we were peaces of a puzzle; one can't be whole without the other.

Okay, so it was perfectly possible that I had fallen in love with Nico di Angelo.

"…Perfect. Absolutely perfect."


End file.
